That Sounds Grand
by TheRev28
Summary: Headmaster Jaune Arc and his assistant Pyrrha Nikos have been together for a long time. But not *together* together. Though it seems that some of their students think they should be.


**A/N: So now I'm adding Arkos to the mix. While I technically wrote this as part of funblade's Future!AU, knowledge of it isn't necessary to read this. (But you should totally check it out because it's _awesome!_) Anywho, enjoy!**

**That Sounds Grand**

Professor Jaune Arc sat at his desk, alternating his attention between local Grimm reports and status updates for the semester. He stopped for a moment and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Who thought giving him this position was a good idea, again? Even now, he still thought that Ruby deserved the headmaster position, even though she would never take it. Still, it kind of hurt knowing he only had this job because someone else said no.

After another moment with his eyes close, he decided to get up and take a walk around the school. He just needed some fresh air to clear his head.

Beacon Academy hadn't changed since he was a student here all those years ago. Its timeless quality was both a blessing and a curse at times. On the one hand, it gave Jaune an anchor, sometimes acting as a literal beacon of hope for him. On the other, he sometimes felt that he was weighed down by the sheer history of the place.

Jaune shook away such thoughts and instead focused on the beauty of the snow-covered campus. It was almost the end of the semester, and the winter holidays were coming up soon. Just in time, Jaune thought. He was ready for a break almost as much as the kids were.

As he was admiring the view of the main courtyard, he heard footsteps come up from behind him. He turned to see a student hurrying over.

"Professor Arc!" the student - a third-year named Robin if he remembered correctly - said. "Something's happening outside the dining hall!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jaune said, turning to head for the dining hall. As the two hurried across campus, he thought he heard the student snicker.

When Jaune arrived on the scene, the only thing he saw was his assistant headmaster, Pyrrha Nikos, and when he turned around to ask the student what was going on, he saw nothing. He turned back to see Pyrrha shaking her head with a small smile. Not really knowing what else to do, he walked up to his long-time friend and partner.

"Umm, Pyrrha? What's going on here?" he asked, looking around only to see the whole area empty except for them.

"It would appear that some of the students have conspired to get us under a mistletoe," she said, pointing up. Jaune followed her finger to see a small sprig of the plant hanging from the chandelier. He sighed and returned her smile.

"Again? This is the second time this week."

"Many of them seem to think we should be _together_ together, as Nora would put it."

"Of course they do," Jaune muttered. "Then why not give them what they want?" Before Pyrrha could ask what he meant, he raised his voice and spoke again. "Professor Nikos, I want you on my desk in five minutes for a...personal meeting."

At first, Pyrrha looked shocked at what Jaune had said, but then she caught on. She winked at him before answering. "Why of course, Professor Arc. You know I enjoy our personal meetings ever so much."

"Very good. I'll have my secretary hold my calls for the next hour," he said, turning to walk back to his office. He could have sworn that he heard giggles coming from just out of sight.

Five minutes later, Pyrrha opened the door and walked into Jaune's office. He was back at his desk, looking over the Grimm reports again. He would have to contact Yang or Ruby to clear the area out soon.

"These children get more and more direct every year," she said, sitting down on the edge of his desk. "You would think they have nothing better to do."

"Oh, lighten up, Pyrrha," Jaune said as he looked up from the reports. "I'm sure we were the same way back in school." He smiled. "Remember Ozpin and Goodwitch?"

Pyrrha also smiled, remembering her time as a student. "I seem to recall our fellow students taking more of an interest in _us_ getting together. Yang was particularly fond of it. Apparently some things never change."

Jaune chuckled. How could he forget all the times Yang had tried getting them together? "I wonder why everyone keeps trying to push us together. I mean, you're a fantastic huntress, you're smart, you're gorgeous, funny, kind, and any guy would be lucky to have you. So why put you with me?"

"Because you're a great leader, Jaune. I knew that from the moment I met you. And no one can doubt that you've come such a long way since starting here at Beacon. You're even the headmaster now. Not Ruby, or Weiss, or me. Out of everyone Ozpin could have chosen to replace him, he chose you." She scooted closer to him. "You would make any woman very lucky indeed." She seemed to realize just what she had said and looked away, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Jaune also felt some heat go to his face, and his eyes were wide. "Pyrrha...do you really think that?"

"Of course I do, Jaune," she said, still unable to look at him. "I would not lie about something like this."

Something clicked in Jaune's mind. He stood up from his desk, took one of her hands in his, and gently put his other hand on her cheek, turning her head so they were looking into each others' eyes.

"Pyrrha, would you like to get dinner sometime?" he asked. "Y'know, as a date?" Pyrrha's face broke into a huge smile.

"That sounds grand."


End file.
